Viaje Incompleto
by Pinguino imperial
Summary: Luego de un día agitado vuelve la calma ¿o no? Un defensa y su portero hacen un pequeño viaje para divertirse y no pueden regresar ¿que sucederá?.
1. Como las olas del mar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Level-5**

**Pareja: Tsunami x Tachimukai**

**1er Capitulo. **  
><em><strong> Cómo las olas del mar.<strong>_

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora!.

Primer día de VACACIONES.  
>Un hermoso día de verano, mucho sol, las aves cantando y cierto chico con ganas de playa.<p>

-¡Tachimukai! vayamos a la playa.- Lo miro tiernamente para disuadirlo.

-Pero tsunami, tienes que preparar lo de tu graduación.- al parecer la mirada no surtía efecto en el.

Se encontraban en la habitación del menor. El piso de madera se veía muy bien con las paredes color crema y las cortinas color verde  
>manzana, al lado de la cama había un colchón con estampado de caracoles, todo perfectamente acomodado y limpio o era así hasta que el mayor decidió quedarse por razones de estudio.<p>

"Quiero estudiar en Raimon, pero no quiero quedarme donde mis primos" era la excusa que siempre daba.

-Yo no pienso ir a la graduación.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no iras?

-Esas cosas me aburren.- dijo acostándose en la cama del menor.

-¡Pero es algo importante!.- regañaba el menor.

-Prefiero ir a la playa.- repetía.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa- Si vas a tu graduación, pasaremos las vacaciones en la playa, ¿Te parece?.

El mayor se levantó de golpe.

-Trato hecho.

Los días pasaron rápido, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el día antes de la graduación, el mayor se disponía a buscar las entradas en la dirección.

Al entrar en el escritorio del director estaba el presidente junto con una gran cantidad de papeles, posiblemente de los graduados.

-Oh Tsunami ¿Que te trae por aquí?.

-Vine a buscar los pases de la graduación, presidente.

-Ah cierto, eres el primero en llegar. - moviendo un poco los papeles había un sobre que ponía "Pases clase B" - ¿Cuantos pases necesitas?.

-Necesito tres pases.- Decía, sonriendo.

-Está bien.- dijo pasándole pequeños papelitos de colores vivos- Necesito que firmes ahí y pongas la cantidad de pases que tomaste.- señalo una hoja.

Al llegar a casa del joven portero el mayor recibió una llamada a su celular.

-¿Diga?- revolvía sus bolsillos buscando las llaves.

_-Tsunami, que alegría volver a escucharte._

-¡Mamá! ¿Como están tu y Papá?.

Tachimukai, que estaba en la cocina escucho la puerta y quiso darle la bienvenida a su compañero de equipo.

-Bienvenido...- su sonrisa desapareció al ser interrumpido

-¿No van a venir?- la expresión del surfista no era como la de siempre; había ira y tristeza, todo junto- Tranquila, no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tuvo que colgar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el portero.

-Estoy bien. Estas ocasiones son como las olas: vienen una y otra vez.- dijo caminando a la cocina- Voy a alimentar al melón.- tomo una de las zanahorias que el menor había sacado para una ensalada especial antes del día de la graduación, luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-¿No van a venir? ¿Era su mamá?- subió las escaleras buscando al de cabellos rosados.

Estaba en la cama del menor, acostado sobre su lado derecho, mirando a la pared con un conejo blanco en el pecho y un pedazo de zanahoria en su mano derecha.

-No puedo creer que no le hayan dado el día.- dándole de comer al conejo blanco de Tachimukai- Creo que no debí buscar los pases antes de avisarles.- decía  
>mostrando un intento de sonrisa.<p>

El pequeño conejo blanco paso por encima del surfista haciendo que éste saltara, bajo de la cama y camino hacia el closet donde habían unas maletas hechas.

-Tienes razon, Mello, - dijo sentandose en la cama sonriendo- Iremos a la playa.


	2. Bienvenido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Level-5**

**Pareja: Tsunami x Tachimukai**

**2do Capitulo.**  
><em><strong> Bienvenido.<strong>_

Ya era el día de la graduación donde el (ya no tan joven) defensa de cabello rosa esperaba su turno para ir por el dichoso diploma de graduación,  
>mientras que el pequeño portero tomaba asiento, se le habia hecho tarde preparando una sorpresa para su compañero, pero llego justo a tiempo<br>para el momento esperado.

-¡Jousuke Tsunami!.

El publico aplaudio.

-¡Tsunami, es tu turno!. -le dijo uno de sus compañero.

-¿ah? si. - estaba distraido. Camino hacia el presidente y miro al publico aplaudir; estaban muy emocionados.

Miro al publico, dos asientos vacios /lo siento, Jousuke, tengo que trabajar/ esas palabras se repetian en su cabeza. Tomo el diploma y al volver a  
>mirar al publico vio a un pequeño de ojos azules que lo miraba con preocupacion.<p>

El defensa no podia permitir que su compañero estuviera mal por su culpa, asi que para animarlo decidio decir...

-¡Ahora a la playa, Tachimukai!.- el publico rio divertido, ese era el Tsunami que conocian.

Tachimukai se puso de pie aplaudiendo, y todos hicieron lo mismo. Tsunami se emociono, y como no hacerlo ¡se graduo! Ahora era turno de Tachimukai.

Ya terminada la graduacion volvieron a casa donde Tachimukai le tenia preparada una sorpresa a Tsunami. Sobre la jaula, o "casa" como le decia Tsunami,  
>habia un pequeño paquete de color verde brillante con una estrella dorada de cinco puntas sobre un moño rojo. El portero tomo el paquete y se lo entrego<br>al pelirrosa.

-Felicidades por tu graduacion.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El mayor no sabia si darle las gracias o abrazarlo de la emocion que sentia, sus padres ni lo habian llamado para saber como le habia ido ¡pero el incluso  
>le compro un regalo!<p>

-Muchas gracias, Tachimukai.- sonrio.

Abrio el paquete como si no hubiera un mañana, destrozo cada pedazo del papel "Una amiga me dijo una vez; que si rompiamos el envoltorio nos daran  
>mas regalos" dijo.<p>

¡Unos boletos de ida a Okinawa! Emocionado salto sobre su compañero abrazandolo.

-¡Muchas gracias!.

-No te preocupes.- correspondiendo el abrazo- Prepara tus cosas, por que en dos horas nos vamos.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Si!.

Esas dos horas parecían interminables, sentía la necesidad de correr a Okinawa o ir en bicicleta.

-Tachimukai~ vamonos por favor~.- decía suplicando.

-Tsunami, ya falta poco.- respondío.

Estaban en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para el camino. Sandwich de jamon con forma de peces. Tsunami intentó tomar uno pero fue en vano,  
>el portero fue más rápido, dandole un pequeño golpe en la mano.<p>

-Es para el viaje; no te lo puedes comer.

-Pero, Tachimukai, se ven deliciosos.

El menor no pudo resistir mas ante la mirada del defensa. Le dio uno, luego otro y cuando se dieron cuenta ya no quedaban.

-¿Tsunami, te los comiste todos?.- pregunto.

-Ahm... ¿no?.- Atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-¡Y no da tiempo hacer mas, debemos irnos!.- dijo limpiandose la manos y subiendo las escaleras.

Bajaron las matelas y salieron de la casa, se les habia hecho tarde para dejar a Mello en casa del capitan. Se disculparon por la tardanza y fueron al lugar  
>donde zarparian a Okinawa. Un pequeño barco de color blanco con unas letras en rojo que ponia "Louse".<p>

Por dentro era mas espacioso de lo que parecia, los pisos de madera, tan limpios que podias verte en ellos, dejaron sus cosas en la habitacion y salieron  
>a conocer el barco. El mar de noche; parecia que navegaran en el espacio. El mar, las pequeñas olas, el mecer del barco y la suave brisa.<p>

Las horasd pasaron, estaban tan emocionados que no podian dormir.

-¿Mami, ya llegamos?.- se escucho decir.

-Si, vamos a ver.- respondio la madre.

-Tachimukai.- Dijo el surfista emocionado.- Vamos a ver.

Salieron de sus habitaciones, eran las 6 am, el sol apenas salia, y ya habian llegado.

-Bienvenido.- dijo Tachimukai con una amplia sonrisa.


End file.
